Hypsoline
by E. R. Jenkins
Summary: /Drabbles/D18/ Supo que había cambiado porque Dino dejó de brillar a sus ojos, ya no era mirar al sol directamente. Dejó de ser el eclipse de sus pupilas y la ambrosia que le corroía las venas. Ya no era el círculo vicioso, se volvió un heptágono que te hace chocar con cada una de sus esquinas.


**KHR! ©Akira Amano.**

**H **y **p** s **o **l **i **n** e**.

**The Kill**

_Look in my eyes, you're killing me._

Kyōya clava la mirada en los ojos fluorescentes de Dino, en su respiración tranquila y la forma en la que pestañea en La mayor y Fa sostenido, se pregunta por qué jamás le deja acercarse más del camino a andadas de sus labios a su lengua. Por qué jamás le mira de frente. Por qué nunca le contesta directamente sus dudas.

Le molesta, le joden bastante sus indirectas ácidas y llenas de curvas.

—Mírame de frente, _Haneuma. _— Explota.

No, no le mires, no le escuches, no le sientas. No esperes encontrar su perdón enterrado junto con los cadáveres de su familia.

Kyōya le asesta la mirada en el pelo rubio despeinado, sabe que por primera vez le mira como el Dino que es en realidad y le dispara a quemarropa.

**La ciudad de la Furia**

_Nada cambiará con un aviso de curvas._

Después de varios meses de desaparición casi criminal, Dino siempre aparece con una botella de vino verde en la mano izquierda y la corbata desanudada en la derecha. Kyōya siempre le recibe con mal humor y los labios humeándole té verde.

Dino le limpia la boca a carcajadas amargas y taninos fuertes, le besa la nariz y la frente, repasa los pliegues de su cuerpo mientras Kyōya finge no darse cuenta del _veneno _que fermentan sus ojos azules cuando le mira de cerca la solapa de la gabardina marrón. Cavallone tiene la mala tendencia a, después de la tercera copa, medirle la distancia del mentón a la clavícula a besos y hacerle poesía inglesa las miradas, buscar como cosmonauta las galaxias perdidas en sus ojos y los sabores edulcorados en sus cicatrices; tiene una mala costumbre de desnudarle con la mirada antes de tiempo y de congelarle las noches en viñas de uvas inmaduras entre las piernas.

Dino sabe el ángulo exacto que sus brazos hacen cuando le abraza por las caderas, el beso multiorgásmico que recibe después de lamerle el lunar del vientre, la nota exacta que afina su garganta cuando le toca y el olor a culpa del sexo en el piso.

Sabe que nunca dura, que la magia se esfuma cuando llega al final de la botella y ve a Kyōya igual de lejano que siempre, sentado en el tatami del suelo, mirándole con recelo casi cáustico.

—Deberías dejar de tomar, _Haneuma. _

Miénteme más, Kyōya.

**Quelqu'un m'a dit**

_On me dit que le destin se moque bien de nous_

Cuando cumplieron tres años de conocerse, Dino duró más tiempo en Italia que otras veces y regresó con una conciencia nueva y unos cigarros sabor amaretto.

Le mareó la mente con golosinas que dejó a medio comer por la mitad del salón y su voz, dos tonos más alto de lo usual, cantando una canción en un idioma que no conocía.

Supo que había cambiado porque Dino dejó de brillar a sus ojos, ya no era mirar al sol directamente. Dejó de ser el eclipse de sus pupilas y la ambrosia que le corroía las venas. Ya no era el círculo vicioso, se volvió un heptágono que te hace chocar con cada una de sus esquinas.

Él ya no era agua, era vapor. Dejó de tocarle. Olvidó qué se siente besarle.

E incluso, aquella última vez que le acarició la espalda buscándole aquél tatuaje color piel que solía leerle en braille, se dio cuenta que había sido remplazado por una nueva cicatriz.

— ¿Quién eres? — le preguntó la noche que fumó más de tres puros mojados en _cognac._

— Soy la razón principal para que me dejes, aunque siempre te ruegue que te quedes.

**Ricordando il Passato**

_Non smetterò di pronciare il tuo nome_

Siempre le ha jodido bastante el amor no correspondido, más cuando es precisamente _consigo mismo. _Dino compite contra _Haneuma_ y, más de una vez, se pregunta quién es él realmente.

En alguna ocasión sumido al vicio que ejercen los ataques de ira de Kyōya y los retos que la virtud se esfuerza por remarcarle en la parte baja de sus _jeans _de mezclilla, recuerda haber murmurado con cizaña algo por el hilo de _«Sino dejas de confundir todos los sentimientos con la ira vas a terminar bajo tierra». _Kyōya, adolecente desbocado y necio como él solo, le respondió con un tonfaso en la cara y la rodilla en la boca de su estómago con tanto ahínque que Dino maldijo a la puta madre que lo había parido en tres idiomas distintos.

Kyōya le había mirado con esos aires de superioridad que llevan revolviéndole el pelo desde la pubertad, le dirigió tres golpes con obscenidad y le resopló en el cuello cuando paró el cuarto. Dino entiende que es lo más cercano que tendrá a una conversación con él: matarse a golpes, así como entiende los reproches que le hace el japonés con cada raspón. Entiende que han estado, están y estarán hasta el cuello en esa compleja relación de tira y afloja; completos, a medias, en pedazos y la ira le llega junto con el cuarto resbalón, golpe y _fuera de mi propiedad, Cavallone._

—Soy tu tutor, Kyōya —, dijo con severidad nublada. Dino piensa que en realidad no sabe si lo es, si lo quiso o lo pensó alguna vez. Hibari opina que la inutilidad y lo bobalicón van en la misma talla.

Lo cierto es que no tiene conciencia de quién era, así como tampoco sabía cuánto más podría estirar su vida sin honradez hasta romperla o cuánto aguantaría su honestidad antes de obligarle a vivir de pan sin bendecir y cálices vacíos.

_«Pan sin bendecir y cálices vacíos»_, se repite hundiéndose en el agua fría de la bañera, con las manos llenas de sangre, la ropa empapada en miseria y las lágrimas chorreando vergüenza.

_¿Merezco vivir?_

* * *

><p>Una GRAN disculpa por la mención de las canciones como título. Fue un reto y gran ayuda para crear estas historias (aunque bien, nada de eso es excusa). Aquí su procedencia en el mismo orden:<p>

_The kill- 30 seconds to mars_

_La ciudad de la furia- Soda Stereo _

_Quelqu'un m'a dit- Carla Bruni_

_Ricordando il passato- Shikata Akiko_

* * *

><p>¡Buenas! Mi primer D18 :) y no porque sean recientes para mí o porque me gustaran de repente, amo esta pareja, son lo más cercano a un OTP que tengo, pero estos dos me parece DIFICILÍSIMOS de escribir y jamás he podido terminar mis historias con ellos. Ufff, rolón. Para los que no conocen muy bien a ésta pareja, créanme causan un trauma mental gravegravegrave y, para los que sí, espero su review ayudándome a pulirme en mis D18 que me parecen tan complicados; sus aportes siempre son bien recibidos.<p>

En fin, el fandom siempre ha tenido muy buenos D18 pero últimamente entre tanto OC, OoC y Mpreg me enloquecen. Se nos va de las manos, muchachas, respetemos a los personajes. He aquí mi granito de arena contra las OC que aparecieron para dominar KHR!

¡Feliz día del D18 atrasado!


End file.
